universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Omnics
This is the profile a the Omnics from Overwatch. Summery Omnics are artificially intelligent robots produced by omniums, automated robotics factories that were built with self-improving software algorithms which eventually became self-aware. As such, omnics are endowed with the capacity for free will, and according to the Shambali, with souls. Thirty years ago from Present time, the defunct omniums went rogue and churned out legions of militarized robots which attacked human cities in an event called the Omnic Crisis. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Unknown (Possibly God Programs) **Anubis Military Units Infantry * Bastion Siege Automaton E54 * Bastion Siege Automaton B73 * Nulltrooper * Nullifiers * Eradicator * Detonator * Security Bot * Slicers Special * Gwishin Flying Omnics * OR14 * Obliterator * Skirmisher Heavy * Behemoth Large * Gwishin Kaiju Omnic * Titans ** Null Sector Titan Vehicles/Ships *Drop Ships *Aircraft *Orbiter |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Unknown Melee weapons * Energy Blade Ranged weapons * Energy Projection Rifles * Arm-mounted cannons * Sub-machine gun arm * Mini-Gun * Cannon Explosives * Explosive Ammo There are different sects of Omnic Groups in the series: * Null Sector * Gwishin * Omnic Crisis Group Territories Omniums * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The Omniums were first constructed more than 30 years ago by Omnica Corporation) * Territory type: Origins * Inhabitants: Omnics * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 6: Planetary Colony: The Omnics were created by the Humanity in an era where they were able to establish lunar colonies, and the Omnics have the capacity to become better than humans in most areas. Power Source Science: Hacking (God Programs are known to hack lesser developed artificial intelligence and bend them to their will.) Bionic Physiology (As Robots, they have entirely metallic and technological components which would make them unaffected by conventional diseases.) Conquest Stats Unknown: The Omnium factories however were located in different parts of the world, such as Russia, Nigeria, Australia, United States, East China Sea. And during the Omnic Crisis, they would have taken over the world had it not been for the intervention of Overwatch. Power Stats DC: Multi City-Block: '''The Colossal Omnic that appeared in Korea has never been defeated by MEKA and is constantly adapting itself with every assault (possibly much '''higher because Humanity was losing the battle against the Omnics even with their resources, which should be more advanced than our modern day resources considering the fact that Overwatch takes place in a future version of real life).' Large Building:' A Titan Omnic is capable of crushing at tank within it's hand (Likely higher with other armaments). Large Building: OR14s are shown to not only be able to stop a charge from Reinhart who was in his younger days and was able to over power him with one hand. Large Building: Its Minigun and Cannon can quickly shred apart the armor of the most resilient heroes in the game such as Reinhardt, His bullets are able to cut through trees effortlessly as shown in his Cinematic. Large Building: As a combat-model Omnic, Bastion Units should be stronger than most humans and somewhat comparable to Winston. While weak, its rounds are still more than capable of downing other heroes like Junkrat, who can easily survive being at the center of an explosion that leveled a warehouse. Durability: Unknown: The armored plating on massive Omnics such as Titans and Gwishin Kaijus. Unknown: OR14's Protective Shields which can withstand D.Va's Mecha's self-destruct move. Large Building: OR14s are shown to be able to stop a charge from Reinhart who was in his younger days. Large Building: Bastion units can withstand a significant amount of fire from Overwatch members, Bastion units posed a threat to Overwatch heroes on numerous occasions, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds. Speed: High Hypersonic +: The Speed of Gwishin flying Omnics which are capable of tagging or flying at same speeds as D.Va's Mecha. Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed: Omnic Ground forces can keep up with other Overwatch characters such as Soldier: 76. Skills Stats Omnics, even the baseline humanoid model, have been described as being better, stronger, faster, and smarter than humans. They can vary between each model and be mass produced at a considerable scale. They are even considered adaptable and create newer models for combat in the future. Strengths/Pros Because they are machines, they are less prone to have different opinions on desertion or such, they can even fight indefinitely because of their robotic physiology. And they can overcome their enemies with numbers. Weaknesses/Flaws Most Omnics are weak to EMP which can fry their internal circuitry, The Omnics are known to be focused on a singular goal, which is the destruction of human civilization. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins/loses/draws here. Gallery Scorched Earth.jpg|Omnics Scorching Earth Anubis.jpg|Anubis, a God Program MEKA vs. Mech.jpg|the Gwishin Kaiju Omnic Omnic Attack.jpg|The Omnics Uprising Omniums.jpeg|Omniums, the places of mass production of Omnics Category:Profile Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Overwatch Category:Antagonist Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Science Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Sci-Fi